1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin, and more particularly, to an epoxy resin, an epoxy resin compound comprising the same, and a radiant heat circuit board using the epoxy resin compound as an insulating layer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A circuit board includes a circuit pattern formed on an insulating layer, and thus various electronic devices can be mounted on the circuit board.
One of the electronic devices mounted on the circuit board may be, for example, a heating element. Heat radiated from the heating element may cause performance deterioration of the circuit board. With a recent trend of high integration and high capacity of electronic devices, interest in heat radiation in a circuit board has been increasing.
In order to obtain an insulating layer having both electrical insulation and high thermal conductivity, an epoxy resin compound including a bisphenol A-type or bisphenol F-type epoxy resin has been used.
However, the epoxy resin compound cannot satisfy required thermal conductivity. Further, the bisphenol A-type or bisphenol F-type epoxy resin does not have suitable hardening, mechanical strength, and toughness due to its low viscosity. Since a bisphenol A-type or bisphenol F-type epoxy resin stays in a liquid form at room temperature, it is difficult to treat.